Dirty Work
by BeMyMockingjay
Summary: Cato is an important man. He's the boss of a Capitol company, and Katniss is his assistant. They have a strange relationship, Boss With Benefits - but he's starting to get possessive when she gets a boyfriend... AU STORY
1. Chapter 1

**I know you all reviewed with ideas for my Oneshot story, but I haven't had time to write any, as I've had loads of exams recently. I though of this idea and knew I had to write it down!**

"Katniss? Get in here now." Called my boss. I sighed and stood up, brushing my skirt down and blowing a strand of hair off my face, as I opened the door to Cato Alexander's office.

Cato was the boss of an important Capitol company, that manages the weaponry for all the Districts, plus the Hunger Games. I was his head assistant, and my job was pretty simple – do whatever Cato says.

I knew my boss was attractive. He was 20 years old, and one of the most successful businessmen in Panem. He had short blonde hair, that was always impeccably tousled, and the bluest eyes you can imagine – I didn't know it was possible to have eyes that light.

We had a strange relationship, Cato and I. It was professional most of the time, me doing his work, bidding, perhaps. But when he needed a good fuck, I was his girl. Friends with benefits, sort of. He had made rules when we started the arrangement, though;

_I'll always have to do what he wants, no matter when. I have to drop everything to get to him._

_No feelings, or strings attached._

_It's secret – don't tell anyone._

Other than that, it was a simple fuck-buddy set up.

"Yes, sir?" I ask, standing away from his desk.

He looked at me with lust-filled eyes. "Lock the door, Katniss." He told me, to which I bit my lip and twisted the door shut.

Once I had done that, he stood up and walked briskly over to me, crashing his lips onto mine in a hot kiss, before I even had time to take a breath. Our tongues battled, and I bit his lip slightly, in my haste to unbutton his tight shirt.

"Have you sent those files like I asked, Kat?" He asked, smirking at me as I breathed heavily.

"Yes, sir, Mr Crane should have received them already."

"Good girl, I know I can always count on you…" He teased. I rolled my eyes, and pulled his tie over his head, quickly followed by his shirt.

"Someone's eager today!" He winked, unbuttoning my tight blouse. He groaned deep in the back of his throat as he took in my lace black bra. I smirked at him, before unzipping his trousers, and hastily pushing them down.

He lifted my short skirt up around my waist, and flicked my black suspenders tauntily against my thigh. "You dress up for me today, Katniss?" He asked, smirking.

I gave him back a smirk of my own. "Nope, sorry, sir. I'm wearing these for my boyfriend at home."

It was one of my favourite games to play with him; teasing and taunting him with words. I heard him growl slightly.

Cato bit my neck, then soothed the bite with quick flicks of his tongue. I moaned.

"Does your _boyfriend _make you moan like this?" He snarled, spitting out the 'boyfriend'. I tipped my head back, the pleasure/pain of what he was doing up and down my neck causing my legs to almost give way. I moved us back to the door, so that something was supporting me – I thought I might drop to the floor if it wasn't there.

He pushed his hand up my bra, tweaking the nipple, and then stroked his thumb gently over the hard bud. "Does he make you feel like this, Katniss?" I moaned, and didn't respond. "Does he?" He urged grabbing my shoulders and pushing me hard against the door.

"N-no, Sir." I told him, looking into his dark blue eyes. I knew they were usually light blue, like the ocean, and after all my time working for him, I knew that they only turned dark when he was angry or turned on.

I think that at this moment, it was both.

**K~S~K~S~K~S~K~S~K~S~K~S~K~S~K~S**

**I know it's short, but I wanted to give you all a teaser into what this story is about.**

**If anyone has any office fantasies, feel free to comment and review with them! Ideas are always welcome!**

**Remember to review, you'll get an update faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

I buttoned up her blouse, and stroked down my skirt with as much dignity as possible. I was thankful for the large mirror that Cato had in his office, as I brushed her hair with the miniature hairbrush I carried with me.

Affter all, sex-hair was not a good look.

I looked at him with clouded eyes, still aching from the 3 rounds they had just had.

"I need you to scan some files for me, Kat." He told me, going back to business mode, but still smirking.

"Yes, sir." I smiled at him, before taking the papers from him and exiting the room.

My best friend in the office, Clove, looked at me with a knowing grin. She didn't know of the arrangement, but she was the most knowing person I had ever met – she could guess at anything, and had always had her suspiscions of what happened behind that closed door.

I'd never told her anything, though.

I rolled my eyes and her, and moved towards the scanner, lifting the lid and slotting the first paper underneath. As I held down the top, I absentmindedly picked at my cuticles, daydreaming about going home and seeing Gale.

Gale. My boyfriend of 4 months.

He was everything I could ask for. Caring, loving, sweet, helpful…

He knew nothing of Cato and I's business, though.

I twirled a strand of brown hair around my finger, but snapped out of my daze when the machine beeped. I shook my head, as though to physically shake out the daydreams, and pulled out the paper, moving like a robot.

I was unbelievably tired today. I had gotten barely any sleep the night before, and Cato had worked me so hard – in both ways - so I was struggling to even stay awake. My eyes drifted shut slowly, and I leant forwards against the machine.

_Just a few minutes… _I thought.

"What?" I shouted loudly, my eyes blurring as I felt a hand slap my ass. I spun around, and glared aimlessly, just seeing a blurry figure in front of me. "Cato!" I hissed, almost silently, when I recognized the person.

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Sleeping on the job, Katniss?" I gulped.

"I wasn't sleeping, sir, I was resting my eyes?" I winced at the shit excuse, knowing how bad it sounded. He moved closer,, running his perfect lips up and down my neck, never touching. I felt the ghost of them, and shivered.

"I guess we'll have to punish you, then." He whispered, to which I bit my lip to hold in my elicit moan. His hand pushed up my tight blouse, and he ran his fingers along my torso softly. I pushed closer to him, needing something… Anything.

His eyes narrowed, and he spun me around, pushing me against the photocopier. He grabbed my brown hair, yanking it down, until I was leaning over for him, still fully clothed.

He slapped my ass, bending over until his mouth was by the shell of my ear. He pulled my head up by pulling hard on my hair, and soon, it was almost uncomfortable to have my neck at an angle like that. I breathed deeply, struggling to get in any air.

"Are you going to sleep on the job again?" He asked, breathing into my air. I breathed in as deeply as I could, and shook my head frantically, needing him to release my head. "Good girl…" He cooed mockingly, before slowly, finger by finger, letting go of my hair.

I breathed in great lung-fulls of air, gasping desperately for air. I was still bent over, and Cato ran his hands down my sides. I turned my head a few times, before shivering when his fingers ghosted over my breasts.

"You're a very good girl, Katniss." He murmured, seeming intent on teasing me. "_My _good girl." I moaned slightly at his possessiveness.

"C-Cato, what if someone walks in?" I asked, shaking my head as though I could shake myself away from the pleasure he was giving me.

He groaned loudly, before moving away from me. "Don't move an inch." He said, and walked towards the door. My legs and ass felt cold at the loss of contact, but his warm figure was soon back.

Slowly, teasingly, he started grinding his hips against mine, in slow circles. I pushed my rear back into his obvious hard-on, but he placed his hands firmly on my waist and moved me back. I laid my head on my arms and bit my hand to keep from moaning and begging.

"C-Cato, please!" I moaned, not being able to keep my groans of pleasure back. He moved his hands to my collar, slowly unbuttoning every button. He left the blouse on, and palmed my breasts for a bit, with them still clothed. He stuck a hand inside my bra, playing with my right nipple, tweaking it every now and again. I moaned loudly, pushing my ass back again, and this time, he didn't stop me.

Seeing this as a good sign, I ground my hips harder and faster, teasing him by rubbing against his arousal, and soon enough I heard him groan. He moved back and stood up, keeping his hands on my breasts, playing with the small buds.

Suddenly, without a word, he released me, palmed his crotch a few times, and walked out.

Walked out.

Walked. Out.

With me leaning over a photocopier with my shirt undone.

Before anyone could see, I quickly ran into the store cupboard that was fortunately right next to me, and locked the door.


End file.
